Mi amiga es adicta al yaoi
by Hunter Sparda
Summary: Dante se topa con un grave problema, su buena amiga Lady se ha vuelto adicta a cierto genero del anime y manga japones, poniéndolo en dudosas y bochornosas situaciones a él y a su hermano Vergil ¿Que hará nuestro carismático héroe? xD *ACTUALIZADO Cap.3*
1. Cap1 ¿Yaoi? Lady esta loca

Holas mis queridos lectores y lectoras xDD vengo después de mucho Q_Q a dejar un horrible pero no permanente aviso que sabrán cuando terminen de leer el primer capi de este subnormal fanfic xDDDDDDDDDD, donde el pobre Dante sufre por el yaoi e_e ahórrense sus comentarios anti-yaoi :3 en fin este lo tenía escrito hace un tiempo pero como es usual en mí siempre los dejo a medias y los completo mucho después ._. xD pero bueno espero lo disfruten.

Dissclaimer: DMC ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Capcom si me escuchaste ¬¬ ninja theory perra desgraciada DMC es de CAPCOM!, ejem -,- como decía, tampoco quiero una demanda ni salir en televisión señora de un programa llamado Caso Cerrado o_o la admiro mucho xD ahora sí…

Let's read!

* * *

******Mi amiga es adicta al yaoi…**

**Cap.1 Yaoi… Lady está loca…**

Una típica tarde en el Devil May Cry, nuestro conocido y carismático Dante se encontraba aprovechando al máximo su día, o algo así, estaba bastante estresado algo no muy común en el cazador ¬¬ sabiendo todos que todo le vale madres… estaba caminando de un lado al otro mientras rascaba su cabeza, tratando de pensar uno y mil planes de cómo acabar con esa extraña situación en la que se vio envuelto.

-Piensa Dante, no lo haces a menudo pero hazlo y debo dejar de hablar conmigo mismo… o al menos en voz alta…-

-¿Al fin te volviste loco…?- pregunto Vergil mirando a su hermano con una expresión de lastima

-¡Vergiiiil!- grito Dante abrazando a su gemelo que lo apartaba con Yamato en mano

-¡Ah!, ¿ahora qué diablos te pasa?-

-Algo grave, recuerdas que fui a Japón por una misión especial-

-¬¬ como olvidarlo si me llamaste en la madrugada…-

-xD Bueno, la cosa es que después de ese viaje Lady se comporta extraño, vio en una tiendo algo que se llamaba yayoi o algo así y ahora cada que ve un tipo "apuesto" grita kyaa e imagina cosas obscenas…-

-Seguro que no hablamos de Jester…- cuestiono Vergil mientras revisaba con asco el escritorio de Dante

-Es en serio, sin mencionar que encontré uno de esos mangas y casi vomito sangre…- mientras Dante le decía esto con cara de perrito asustado xD Vergil movió sin querer un mueble provocando que le cayera de lleno en la cabeza

-._. Mierda…- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el pobre azulito, para su gran suerte y extraño destino Dante se lanzo apartándolo del camino de dicho mueble, quedando el debajo de su gemelo

-¬¬ Vives en una pocilga…- reclamo Vergil mirando fijamente a su hermano y tratando de quitarlo de encima

-Me vas ayudar o que…-

-¡Kyaaa!- un agudo y sonoro grito irrumpió con la conversación privada de los Sparda, cuando ambos se giraron a ver quien diantres dio semejante grito, en cuanto vieron que se trataba nada menos que de Lady, hija del bipolar acosador de Arkham, quien los miraba sonrojada y con las babas afuera, mientras Dante estaba más pálido que Vergil y el mencionado solo miraba una y otra vez a Dante y Lady

-Ah, no es lo que parece- trato de excusarse el menor

-/ ¡yaoi!- grito nuevamente Lady, corriendo mientras agitaba sus brazos

-¡Ya estuvo!, ¬¬ acabare con esto…-

-Aun no entiendo que es yaoi y porque nos miraba así- añadió Vergil sacudiendo su ropa

-¡ESTO!- le grito Dante mostrándole un manga en la parte más… ustedes saben xD

-O_O WTF?- Vergil tomo a Yamato y salió caminando estático del local

-Genial, no me va ayudar… como sea, mmm ella ayuda a todo el mundo, quizás ella me ayude-

Terminando de decir esto, Dante busco entre sus cosas la tarjeta de la Doctora Ana María Polo, si ella atiende casos bizarros, como de una mujer que se mete una salamandra en el orto fijo le podía ayudar xDDDD y manos a la obra, Dante marco el numero, luego de unos minutos de espera al fin hubo respuesta, una breve explicación y ya tenía cita en el programa… después de arreglar todo, tomo su característica gabardina roja y se marcho, llegando a los estudios de em… ._. anyway llego al carismático programa Caso Cerrado, en cuanto entro fue arrastrado por unos productores.

Y dio comenzó, empezó la cancioncita Caso Cerrado ouh ouh xDDDD si tienes problemas bla, bla, en escena aparece la doctora

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a otro programa de Caso Cerrado, esta tarde tenemos un caso algo curioso, veamos que nos dicen los litigantes- añadió la doctora, seguido de esto presentaron en la pantalla a Dante, el cual estaba sentado extrañado y con cara de baboso.

-¿Qué rayos?- exclamo el albino mirando a todas partes

-Oye, di un resumen del porque estás aquí para ver si comienza de una buena vez- le grito el hombre de producción

-._. de acuerdo… em bueno vine porque mi amiga está loca y solo me acosa con yayoi-

-¬¬ ¡yaoi!- le corrigió nuevamente el hombre de producción

-Eso, lo que dijo el tipo que hace horas me grita…- repuso Dante, luego la imagen cambio para presentar a la demandada que era la chica de ojos bicolor Mary mejor conocida como Lady xD

-Am, Dante es un idiota y le molesta mi afición…- agrego finalmente

De pronto volvemos con la doctora y los dos mencionados en sus respectivos lugares, se ve el movimiento de la cámara por todo el lugar, Dante coqueteando con las chicas del público, Lady leyendo el manga de JR y la doctora viéndolos con cara de al menos me pagan por esto…

-Muy bien, Dante Sparda tu eres el demandante, dinos porque vienes y que exiges para arreglarlo-

-Vengo como ya dije, por el acoso de Lady, está obsesionada con eso y exijo que nos deje en paz a mi hermano y a mí- exclamo haciendo berrinche

-Ay por favor Dante, -/- si tu y Ver hacen tan linda pareja- se defendió la chica

-¬_¬ Ve lo que digo, vamos doc ayúdeme-

-Ok, ya sigo contigo, ahora tu Mary eeeh… mmm es extraño tu apellido sale borroso pero bue xD eres la demandada dinos algo en tu defensa y rapidito que ahorita pasan los comerciales-

-Claro, el problema es que Dante es un odioso que no quiere aceptar la realidad-

-¿Ah?, heredaste los problemas mentales de tu padre o que-

-¡Lo ve!-

-No entiendo un pedo, pero bueno Dante explícame más sobre las cosas molestas que hace tu amiga o como ocurrió toda esta obsesión- dijo la doctora mientras revisaba su celular

-._. Bueno, pero me pone atención ¿no?-

-xD Claro, te escucho-

-De acuerdo eso paso cuando fuimos a una misión a Japón…-

-Espérame un momento… ._. ¿misión?, ¿a que te dedicas?- interrumpió la doctora

-._. Ah, soy un caza demonios- respondió Dante sonriendo triunfante pero sintiendo la amenazadora mirada de la doctora y la pervertida mirada de Lady

-Caza demonios… ok… em seguro que no te golpeaste con algo camino al set-

-e_e No… ¿ya me deja seguir?- respondió ya exasperado el peliblanco

-Claro, pero hijo recuerda la iglesia no te haría mal ir…-

-¬¬ No me dejan entrar, como sea ocurrió en esa misión, todo iba bien cuando regresábamos al hotel de pronto pasamos por una tienda bastante ROSA, yo pase de largo hasta que note que Lady ya no iba a mi lado, me regrese y la vi como loca leyendo y comprando un montón de mangas y esas cosas Japonesas-

-Jaja eso es tan inusual, te digo ahorita estoy atendiendo un caso bastante subnormal, aunque el demandante es sexy- hablaba por celular la doc mientras todos la miraban

-.-. Am doctora… estamos al aire ¿recuerda?- le dijo uno de producción

-O_o C-claro, aun no entiendo donde esta el problema-

-Claro porque no lo hay…- refunfuño Lady, todos asintieron

-¿Por qué no me dejan acabar?, como decía, pensé que eran recuerdos del viaje hasta que… ¡Comenzó a comprar esas basuras a mi nombre!, y lo peor es que las deja en mi tienda y tengo que soportar dibujos perturbadores de hombres haciendo "cosas" entre ellos T_T y eso no es lo peor… no, intente aceptar su gusto hasta que comenzó a meterme a MI en ellos, incluso a mi hermano gemelo no tan sexy xD Vergil, ahora cada vez que nos ve juntos comienza a gritar y a imaginar cosas que es mejor no saber…-

-Aja, muy bien así que podríamos decir que es acoso, que es exiges y pides-

-Exijo… exijo ._. ¿puedo pedir dinero?- pregunto Dante con su tierna y típica cara de poca inteligencia

-¬¬ Si, todos vienen por eso…- respondió la doctora

-Bueno no pediría dinero sí cierta- mirando a Lady -no me quitara mi dinero- agrego provocando que todos miraran feo a Lady xD

-¿Qué?, el me debe una motocicleta- se defendió la morena

-Bueno, bueno antes que continúen vamos a un receso de 3 semanas digo xD de un momentito-

* * *

Como dijo la estimada señora Ana María Polo u_u hasta dentro de 3 semanas sabrán de mi y lo más importante actualizaciones para los fics, ¬¬ tengo unos exámenes bastante duros así que estas semanas son para prepararme e_e una mierda lo sé, pero bueno xD esperen las actualizaciones, se les quiere :') y dejen reviews para ver que tal esta el fic :D si les gusta esta extraña combinación.

Catch you later xDDDDD


	2. Cap2 La razón

Hola! xD después de ._. un receso bastante largo ^^u jeje les traigo la continuación de este extraño y bizarro fic, asdasdsadasd bueno algo que deben saber ¬¬ es que para los que escribimos fics siempre nos ataca algo llamado: bloqueo de inspiración, así que después de cierto tiempo se le prende el bombillo a uno y es cuando escribe asdadsa iluminación momentánea (?) pero bueno a ponerme al día :B y aclarar una cositas para que no se confundan al leer xD bueno ya saben que en mis fics la letra en negrita son pensamientos de los personajes en este lo aplique igual, ahora para los flashback e_e y no tener que poner el titulo a cada rato xD le cambie el tipo de letra a cursiva, asi que párrafo o dialogo que sea en cursiva es un flashback :3 ahora a contestar reviews *-* yei!

**Sefiroth Bright: **xDDD bueno el receso se alargo MUCHO ._. pero aprobé! ¬¬ salvo matemáticas… T_T putos números asdasdsadsa en fin espero te guste esta continuación xD

**enzo benitez: **¿Cuál imagen de Facebook? .-. ya ni me acuerdo asdsadasdsad ¬¬ no seas dramático que es justamente lo que siento cuando a un hombre le gusta el yuri -_-u en fin disfruta la continuación xDDD

**diego:** ._. que te digo… xD aquí esta la continuación disfrútala :B

**Yukari Sparda: **asdsadasdsad xD si tienen la culpa ewe son muy sexys y yaoizables xDDDD y sí, a lo que tienen que atenerse mis amigos :B xD no soy la única que piensa que el programa es raro, es mas, hasta creo que es comedia (?) asasdasdasd no terminaran bien de eso no queda duda xD para su desgracia es mujer a quien acudió Dante a pedir ayuda, espero te guste esta continuación :3

**Matt Stalinger:** asdsadsad es que su inocencia es lo que hace que Lady lo violente en su imaginación claro esta xDDDD y bueno aca esta la continuación y espero que te gusten mis otros fic ;) y esta continuación

Sin más que agregar

Let's read!

* * *

**Cap 2 La razón**

Y bueno luego de este recesito xD volvemos a lo importante ¿Qué paso con todo el problema que llevo a Dante a demandar a Lady?, pues no mucho aun continuaba el rojito dando explicaciones y exigiendo que Lady no lo jodiera mas de lo que normalmente hacia, la chica en su defensa daba muchos argumentos que las fangirls típicamente damos ¬¬ que los desconsiderados no entienden xD

-Bueno como decía la holgazana que escribió esto, seguimos con su extraño caso donde no sé cual es el problema, exiges dinero, pero explica como comenzó todo- decía la señora Polo haciéndose vientito con un abanico xD

-¬¬ Bueno todo comenzó ese día que acabamos nuestra misión en Japón- narraba Dante aclarando su garganta

_Dante y Lady se encontraban caminando de regreso a su hotel para marcharse al otro día_

_-Lady no crees que fue entretenida la misión, nunca creí enfrentarme a un demonio japonés- exclamaba Dante con los ojos brillantes comiendo salchichas con forma de pulpo_

_-Sí estuvo entretenido, pero Dante los demonios son lo mismo aquí o en Costa Rica- repuso la chica castaña contando el dinero _

_-._. Costa Rica… Debo ir allí sé que una chica me ama- decía Dante como si sintiera un dejavu o algo *VEN CON UN DEMONIO xD* _

_-Aja…- _

_-No puedo esperar a llegar al hotel a comer Ramen, pastel de yuca, onigiri y un delicioso Shortcake- decía relamiéndose los labios el albino, notando que su acompañante no respondía miro a todas partes buscándola hasta que vio la tienda color rosa llena de libros con chicos peligrosamente CERCA –O_O ¿Lady?- pregunto entrando lentamente a dicho lugar que parecía la mente de una adolescente xDDDDD_

_-¡Kyaaaa!, no puedo creerlo venden todos los tomos de Junjou Romantica- gritaba Lady corriendo de lado a lado tomando cuanto manga podía xD –nyaaaaaaa Okane ga nai, Ikoku Irokoi Romantan, Sekaichi Hatsukoi esto es el paraíso- gritaba y compraba mientras Dante la miraba con miedo y alejándose lentamente_

_-._. Carajo…- decía el rojito hasta que choco con el manga de Sensitive Pornograph (uuuh pobre Dante con este SÍ queda traumado xD digo porque yo quede así con la ova O_O verdad Yukari neechan xD) -¬¬ porque se pone así, solo es manga yo he leído muchos y no es para tanto…- Dante comenzó a leer poco a poco hasta que llego a lo hard quedando con la boca abierta, un tic en el ojo y casi desmayándose –OMG! ._. no es una chica porque una chica no tiene eso…. O_O aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- grito lanzando el libro provocando que todas las mujeres que estaban allí lo miraran fijamente _

_-Un hombre…- dijeron al unísono corriendo hacia el pobre rojito que quedo estático, Dante corrió al sentirse en peligro, fue tras Lady que ya había acabado de pagar sus cosas y escapo fuera del local_

_-O_O ¿Qué demonios pasa con esas mujeres?- _

_-xD Ah les sorprende que alguien como tu este en esa tienda de chicas- decía Lady casi con hemorragia mirando y abrazando su bolsa_

_-Están locas…- decía el albino secándose el sudor _

-Me cuesta trabajo imaginar eso que cuentas- decía la doctora mirando sus lentes y limpiándolos

-¬¬ Ahora intente vivirlo-

-Bueno sí, fue una experiencia algo particular, pero ¿donde esta el problema?- exclamo jugando con su martillo

-Es que las cosas no pasaron así, si me permite señora Polo, le explicare como ocurrió todo REALMENTE- dijo mirando fijamente a Dante

-¡Así pasaron las cosas!- se defendió el rojito

-e_e Como decía… ese día nos dirigíamos al hotel-

_Dante y Lady se encontraban caminando de regreso a su hotel para marcharse al otro día_

_-Lady no crees que fue entretenida la misión, nunca creí enfrentarme a un demonio japonés- exclamaba Dante con los ojos brillantes comiendo salchichas con forma de pulpo –lo mejor de todo le comprare un buen recuerdo a mi querido Vergil- _

-¡OYE! ¬¬ primero yo no hablo con ese tonito afeminado, segundo no uso la palabra querido y Vergil en la misma oración-

-Sí, si lo haces xD-

-Estas enferma-

-Bueno déjame continuar- continuo Lady aclarando la voz

_-Sí estuvo entretenido, pero Dante los demonios son lo mismo aquí o en Costa Rica- repuso la chica castaña contando el dinero _

_-._. Costa Rica… Debo ir allí de luna de miel con Vergil…- _

-O_O ¡YO NUNCA DIJE ESO!-

-Ay Dante ¿Por qué no lo admites de una vez? e/w/e Ver y tu hacen tan buena pareja-

-¡LO VE! Esta distorsionando la realidad con su extraña afición, afición donde mi dignidad sufre- se quejaba el albino haciendo carita de perrito asustado

-Bueno… técnicamente Dante, tu eres el seme- exclamo Lady con su manos en su rostro completamente sonrojada

-No sé si asustarme o sentirme ofendido- pregunto Dante con una gotita en su cabeza

-Em… ok Dante sigue contándome mas- añadió la doctora con un balde de palomitas

-Ok… bueno luego de que volvimos de Japón comenzó a venir todos los días al Devil May Cry, justo ¬¬ cuando mi hermano Vergil lo hacia-

-¿Devil… May Cry?-

-Ah es el nombre de mi agencia-

-xD Luego te quejas de que tu amiga te ponga gay en su imaginación-

-¬¬* Sí, patéame por caer- refunfuño molesto mientras Lady se carcajeaba

-Ok, ok no te enojes, era una bromita, continua-

-Bien… ese día Vergil llego a visitarme y por alguna extraña razón ella estaba ahí…-

_Dante estaba como comúnmente suele sentarse a descansar en su escritorio, con una revista veía de reojo a Lady que lo miraba y volvía su mirada al cuaderno que tenia. De pronto Vergil entro como siempre lo hacia xD tirando la puerta._

_-¿Tienes que tirar siempre la puerta?- refunfuño con una gotita en su cabeza_

_-No chilles siempre lo haces, pero a lo que vine…- dijo el mayor sonriendo _

_-Claro, esta vez te gano definitivamente- menciono Dante levantándose _

_-¡KYAAA!- grito de pronto la morena provocando que Dante casi se orinara en los pantalones y Vergil casi se abrazara a Dante _

_-¡¿Por qué gritas?!- pregunto el menor revisando sus pantalones xD_

_-Ya sabía yo que iba a heredar los problemas psicológicos de su padre…- _

_-¡Son tan moes!- exclamo tomándoles una fotografía –nyaaa Ver eres tan uke- finalizo corriendo con un fondo rosa y mas que feliz _

_-¿Moes?- pregunto Dante con los ojos completamente abiertos _

_-¿Uke?- pregunto Vergil con un tic en el ojo -¬¬ esta mas loca de lo que esta Arkham- _

-e,e Por supuesto que no paso así-

-¬¬ ¿A no? Entonces cómo- reclamo el rojito

-Mire doctora, realmente paso así… ese día estaba en la tienda de Dante cuando de pronto Vergil apareció-

_Dante se encontraba sentado cuando de pronto Vergil abrió la puerta _(ay Dios xD hasta a mí me dio pena escribir esto asdasdsadsa) _ambos se miraron por breves segundos y se abrazaron tiernamente _

_-Dante… no podía esperar para verte- susurro completamente sonrojado _

_-Tranquilo… yo también estaba ansioso…- exclamo abrazándolo fuertemente_

-¡¿QUE?! ¡Eso ni siquiera paso! Ver y yo solo íbamos a jugar unas partidas de PES- se defendió el rojito agitando desesperadamente los brazos mientras las mujeres de la audiencia estaban sonrojadas como Lady y la doctora -._. ¿eeeeh?-

-Ay pero que cosas…- decía la doctora haciéndose mas vientito con el abanico

-T_T ¿Qué les pasa?-

Se lamentaba el pobre Dante a lo que parecía un cruel destino y no el fin de su pesadilla xD

* * *

Hasta aquí xDDDDD sí, sé que se quedaron con ganas de saber como distorsiona AUN MAS Lady esta historia asdasdsadsa ok dejare algo en claro, se me hizo divertido escribir que Lady se imagine a Dante y a Vergil así, porque la mayoría de los que no son fans ni han visto yaoi ¬¬ se lo han de imaginar así xD se piensan que nos ponemos así ¬¬ pero NO, al menos cuando imagino yaoi intento no hacerlo tan gay como ya es asdsadsadsadsa creo que solo una fujoshi entiende lo que digo (?) pero bueno nomas esperen la continuación (siento lastima de Vergil xD es como la victima inocente) y con lo perversa que es Lady ¬w¬ siendo dirigida por mí MUAJAJAJAJA ok no ._. xD en fin espero lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre digo dejen review que dejar uno no cuesta nada *-* nos estamos leyendo

Catch you later x3


	3. Cap3 Pruebas

Holas xDDD *se oculta detrás de una mesa esperando que no la acuchillen* ._. bien que mas puedo decir... D: es culpa de Pachorra! -.- yo soy tan ordenada y responsable :yaoming: eso ni yo me lo creo asdadsadas bueno ._. el capitulo estaba a la mitad y como siempre me bloquee :okay: ¬¬ y no se me ocurría nada hasta hoy xD aparte muchas cosas me distraen .-. sin mencionar que si una mosca vuela a mi lado ya me distraigo anyway xDDD espero les guste este capitulo :B temo advertirles que gente sensible cofcoflloronacofcof no lo lea xD tiene muchas cosas yaoisticas que pueden molestar =3= y no me hago responsable de algún daño psicologico (?) xDDDD si eres una fujoshi lml eres de puta madre y te vas a morir con esto (?) bueno y dejo las pendejadas y a contestar reviews *u* (ya saben letra cursiva flashbacks y negrita pensamientos xD)

**Myriam Mitsune:** LOOOOOOL xD es normal en una fujoshi ._. pero Lady es como la fujoshi hardcore xDDD *u* pero es que es culpa de esos gemelos por ser tan sensuales :B me alegro que te gustara y espero disfrutes este ^w^

**Sefiroth Bright:** :yaoming: madurar pffff para qué? ni que fuera fruta xDDDDD yo sé que Dante vendrá aquí por mí *en una esquina* yo lo sé :LOL: mira hasta cuando actualizo tu consejo llegó tarde xD dile a pachorra que no joda (?)

**diego:** xDD espero te guste este nuevo capitulo

**Yukari Sparda:** algunos viven en estado play... otros en estado YAOI xDDDD e/w/e pensamientos sexys... xD tras de que siempre me imagino inocentito a Ver aquí lo hago el doble :LOL: pobre Dante xD me recuerda a mi senpai e.e salvo que mi senpai y yo nos agredimos :yaoming: no solo psicologicamente D: el internerd es la peor forma de buscar algo traumante Q_Q me recuerda cuando puse "maduros" en google QAQ eso es un jodido platillo en mi país y sale esa bullshit! Sensitive Pornogrph el primer yaoi que vi -hard- ._. y casi no duermo en una semana SUFRE TU TAMBIÉN SEXY HIJO DE SPARDA (?) espero que esta continuación de la eternidad -que le da su toque especial :yaoming:- te guste neechan :3

**Matt Stalinger:** o_ou disculpa hacerte esperar tanto xDDDD asdasdsadsa imagínate como se pone Vergil ahora ._.u entendiendo lo que dice no sale del psiquiatrico LOL espero te guste esta conti y disculpas :3

**Yda Montel:** afagafgafgagfafgga xDDDDD todas aquí somos pecadoras bueno todos y todas xD ._. Dante no sabe si llorar o reír :P espero disfrutes esta continuación ^^

Ahora sin mas :B

Let´s read!

* * *

**Cap.3 Pruebas**

Regresamos con el caso más bizarro que caso cerrado pudo haber tenido en su programa -_- nah decir que es tan bizarro es como decir que Johnny Sins no se follo a su puta madre xD (no me pregunten que quise decir porque no tengo ni la mas mínima puta idea de que puse ._. eso es lo que pasa cuando tecleas sin pensar =w= soy tan genial :yaoming: ) en fin si quieren ver el programa piquen en la dirección que dejé al final :B anyway siguiendo con lo importante el pobre cazador se encontraba totalmente confundido, asustado y con ganas de hacer del uno, sin embargo, tenía más miedo de moverse por cuestiones de que las mujeres de la audiencia despertaran su instinto fangirl y él corriera las consecuencias que lindas obviamente no iban a ser

-Ah… ¿hola?- preguntó nervioso el albino oculto en su pequeño… ehm ¬¬ esa cosa parecida a una mesita (?) -_- no soy abogada no sé qué changos es o por lo menos como se llama xDDDDDDDDD

-Ah sí, disculpen jeje, me fui al país de las fantasías- exclamó la Doctora tomándose no un vaso sino un botellón entero de agua para bajar la emoción siendo vista con infinito desprecio por los integrantes masculinos de la audiencia xD

-T_T Yo y mi estúpida idea de buscar ayuda de una mujer ¬¬ que de un 1000% de probabilidad iba a ser loca gustosa del amor gay como Lady…- refunfuño el rojito bebiendo su vaso de agua

-¬¬ Como sea… pasaré por alto lo que dijiste e.e ahora continúa con más pruebas al menos para creer que realmente es un problema

-De acuerdo… luego de ese día, estuvo molestando y como es… ._. como le debo una deuda no puedo echarla de mi agencia-

-¬¬ ¿No que era tu amiga?- pregunto Lady apuntándolo con su pistola

-:yaoming: Quise decir que como es mi amiga, cuata y comadre del alma no la puedo echar de mi agencia- agregó sarcásticamente Dante mirando de reojo a Lady

-Solo porque eres un seme lindo pasaré esto por alto- dijo Lady de nuevo con su fondo rosita y todo xD

-._.u Dante has como que no oíste nada….- exclamó el rojito con varias gotitas en su cabeza –bueno como decía, ya que no puedo echarla de mi agencia tengo que soportar sus visitas…-

-¿Soportar?- interrumpió molesta la morena sacando nuevamente su pistola

-xD Sabes que te quiero amigis- agregó sarcásticamente mientras Lady lo miraba con infinito desprecio -y en uno de esos tantos días ¬¬ que venía y dejaba sus cosas tiradas por todas partes descubrí que escribió un libro o algo así de Vergil y de mí- dijo el albino abrazándose a sí mismo

-Sabías que leer las cosas personales de la gente es de mala educación- reclamó Lady tomando de su vaso

-¬¬ ¿Ah sí? Y también sabías que dejar tu mugre en la casa de alguien mas es de mala educación eso sin mencionar escribir perversiones de mí en tu diario- refunfuño el rojito casi vomitando

-Con que un diario pervertido ¿eh? xD a ver si me das una copia para analizarlo- dijo la señora guiñándole el ojo a Lady y el pobre Dante queriendo morir xDDD –bueno explícame más sobre el supuesto diario…-

-Empiezo a creer que le divierte mi sufrimiento- se lamentó el albino golpeando su cara en la mesa -¬¬ bien… ese día estaba como siempre haciendo cosas productivas…-

-e_e Sí claro, si cosas productivas significa dormir con una revista en la cara y los pies en el escritorio- exclamó la chica con una sonrisa burlona

-Para tu información estaba durmiendo en el sofá, como decía…-

_Dante se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá cuando de pronto por cosas fisiológicas se despertó xD para ir al baño, a su regreso notó además de su desorden de siempre muchas revistas y mangas de Lady, ignoró esos libros para por lo menos no aumentar el nivel de traumas que ya tenía, cuando iba camino al sofá vio un cuaderno especialmente diferente a todos los demás, era rosa con algunos corazones, el rojito pensó en que Lady descuidadamente había dejado su diario así que una oportunidad de chantajearla con ello no la iba a desperdiciar._

_-Jeje… esta será una dulce venganza- dijo Dante abriendo dicho cuaderno quedando estático por el título que había escrito –"Amor entre hermanos" O_O ¿Qué carajo? Donde están las cosas cursis de chicas… esto en definitiva lo escribió Lady pero que es…- mencionó el rojito continuando en su lectura, adelantando varias páginas hasta que llego a la parte más xDDD "tierna" –"Dante abrazó tiernamente a Vergil mientras sus corazones estaban acelerados" D: ¡¿pero qué?! "lentamente acercaron sus labios sellándolos en un beso" Dx ¡DEMONIOS LADY!- gritó Dante adelantando mas páginas quedando mas blanco que un papel –O_O da fuq? Dante introdujo su *** en el *** de Vergil y *** DDD: ¡la puta madre!- gritó nuevamente lanzando el diario cayendo en la cara de Vergil xD el cual acababa de entrar _

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¬¬ para variar…- refunfuño el mayor quitando el libro de su cara_

_-QnQ Vergiiiiiiil- corrió el menor abrazando a su gemelo _

_-¡Suéltame!- refunfuño el azulito tratando de apartarlo –ash ¿ahora qué?- _

_-No volveré a dormir bien en mi vida- decía Dante abrazándose más a Vergil _

_-No me digas que otra vez…- _

_-¡Sí! ¡Mira!- gritó el rojito mostrándole el cuaderno _

_-O_O WTF?! -_- ya lo había bloqueado cabeza de nabo-_

_-Hola, Dante vengo por mi…- exclamó Lady mirando a Vergil con su cuaderno en la mano xD el cual lo lanzó y se escondió detrás de Dante _

-Y eso fue lo que pasó…- añadió el rojito jugando con Ebony

-Eso no fue lo que pasó e.e yo le diré como pasaron las cosas realmente- dijo Lady aclarando la voz

-Oye, oye, oye ¬¬ como que eso no fue lo que pasó, sí lo fue e.e además que tú no sabías que pasó antes de entrar ._. o acaso estabas espiando-

-¬¬ Cállate y déjame seguir-

-Pero es que sería anormal que supieras lo que pasó si no te lo dije-

-Como si las cosas en una fanfic fueran normales **._. y lo acaba de decir… -_- es muy, muy lindo pero jodidamente tarado**-

-._. Tuche…-

-Un muy buen argumento- añadió la doctora haciéndose vientito

-^^ Como decía-

_Dante había encontrado el cuaderno, (resumiendo :yaoming: que pereza volverlo a escribir y eso xD) hasta que notó que Vergil estaba tras de él, ante esto Dante lo abrazo fuertemente _

_-Vergil… no noté cuando llegaste- _

-¬¬* Ay no me digas- interrumpió sarcásticamente el rojito

-¡Cállate! e.e yo no te interrumpo cuando dices sandeces, como sea xD- prosiguió Lady ignorando el montón de groserías que decía Dante mientras era censurado ¬¬ cruelmente por el tipo de seguridad xD

_-Acabo de llegar ¿qué lees?- dijo tomando el cuaderno suavemente de las manos de su gemelo (la puta madre xD me da PENAAAA escribir esto ._.) _

_-Ah… esto es de Lady, pero…- notando a su gemelo sonrojado por lo que leyó, de pronto Lady entro a la agencia _

_-Hola, Dante vengo por mi…- miró a los gemelos –e/w/e disculpen no los interrumpo- _

-Y eso fue lo que pasó xD- agregó finalmente oyéndose un "aaawwwww" por parte del público femenino, hombres temiendo por su vida :yaoming: seeeh… vida xD y la épica cara de infinito desprecio de Dante

-._.u Sabía que estabas enferma… D: pero esto cruza los jodidos límites-

-No estoy enferma, tengo una imaginación sexy- añadió la morena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-xD ¡HE DICHO CASO CERRADO! Y bueno hemos llegado al final de otro caso- dijo la doctora jugando con su martillo

-¡OIGA! ¬¬ Esto no se acaba- refunfuñó el albino –aun tengo más pruebas-

-Vamos chico el primer paso para la recuperación es la aceptación, acepta que amas a tu hermano de forma prohibida e incestuosa y hazle el amor hasta el anochecer…- exclamó la doctora con un fondo rosa, flores y unicornios vomitando arco iris y de paso ella sonrojada ._.

-Kyaaa xD usted es la número 1 doc- gritó Lady seguida de mas "kyaaa" del público femenino

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¬¬ primero que nada 3 cosas, 1- NO SOY GAY 2- Yo quiero a Vergil pero tampoco es para tanto 3- ._. Alguien más ve ese maldito fondo rosa- exclamó señalando dicho fondo -e.e no puedo ser el único-

-Dante acéptalo ewe Ver y tú deben estar juntos nya~ -

-o_o No creo que mamá con "deben ser cercanos" se refiriera a eso…-

-Bien señorito Sparda cuáles mas son sus argumentos -_- porque ya en serio me quiero ir a tomar un cafecito-

-¬¬ Que profesional… e.e como sea ._. también el hecho que me espía, es como Gasai Yuno Q_Q creo que comienzo a comprender a Yuki…- mencionó el albino con un aura negra a su alrededor

-Yo no soy como esa pelirosada loca- se defendió Lady jugando con sus armas

-¬¬ ¿Ah no?-

-No xD porque tu no me gustas-

-Bitch please ¬¬ soy Dante- añadió en una pose sexy

-Que ególatra-

-Solo estas celosa… xD pero como decía-

_Dante y Lady se encontraban en la sala de estar de la agencia cada quien en sus cosas xD Lady en el sofá leyendo Shounen Maid Kuro Kun (-_- creo que se escribía así xDDD) Dante por su lado ignoraba lo que Lady hacía mientras leía el manga de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas oyendo Queen lml _

_-Don´t stop me now!- cantaba el rojito cuando de repente Lady apareció poniéndose frente a él - ._. ¿Qué?-_

_-Tengo que decirte algo-_

_-Algo como… xD que ya te largas de mi local- añadió sonriente el albino recibiendo una patada directa en su pobre cara xD -¬¬ sabías que esto dejará una marca- _

_-Ya cállate, a lo que venía a preguntarte, xD ¿quieres ver algo divertido?-_

_-Paso… ¬¬u me asusta y mucho tu definición de diversión es incluso más retorcida que la mía- añadió el rojito dándole la espalda y volviendo a su lectura _

_-Oh… vamos Dante es algo inofensivo- _

_-¬¬ Bien… si acepto ¿dejas de joderme?-_

_-xD SÍ- corrió Lady a traer su computadora que quien sabe de donde carajos salió LOL –que te parece este art que hice de nuestra última misión :3- _

_-Ah…- bufó Dante mirando dicho dibujo, tratando de hallarle explicación –es… un hombre ¬¬u casualmente parecido a mí… siendo abusado por unos tentáculos…- _

_-Jaja que despistado xD el hombre eres tú- añadió Lady sonrojada –no crees que es perfecto-_

_-O_O … Dx ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?!- _

_-Mira y tengo muchos más-_

-D: ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ SER DEL MAS PROFUNDO INFIERNO!-

_-:areyoufuckingkiddingme:- _

-._. Jeh… eso sí debe ser perturbante…- añadió la doctora Polo dándole una mordida a su sándwich

-Sí, no me digas…-

-Se llama ARTE- se defendió Lady

-¬¬ Arte y las 3 cabezas de Cerberus-

* * *

Arte y las bolas de Beowulf ok no xDDDD que tal? sí, sí e.e demasiado yaoi infiltrado (?) xD esa Lady es una loquilla LOL asdadsadsa pobre Dante ._. eso de hacerle el amor a Vergil hasta el amanecer xDDDDD la señora Polo sabpeeeee x3 *¬* sí que sí... bueno en el proximo capitulo sabrán que pasará llegará Vergil y los atacará con su rasho láser (?) ._. xD asdasdasdas me mata esa imagen en fin espero les haya gustado y si no c: a quien carajos le importa? xDD bueno ya en serio espero les haya gustado OwO y dejen reviews :3 que dejar uno no cuesta nada nos estamos leyendo

Catch you later ^w^


End file.
